


You Know I Have Needs Too Technically

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuckolding, Cuckolding? Is it actually tho?, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the journey from the Xorhassian miner camp to the steelworks and the gray giants they intend to slay, Caduceus and the Mighty Nine hire the hobgoblin Durmaan to guide them. The taut-muscled miner isn't too keen on their moorbounders, however, and slows their travel to a walk. On the lead moorbounder, with Fjord pressed against her and the vast expanse of Durmaan the hobgoblin in plain view, Jester gets. . . distracted.As long as he doesn't turn around, Jester won't have to cast Blindness on him.





	You Know I Have Needs Too Technically

The hobgoblin's shoulder blades shifted with the sway of his arms ahead. Like most of the Xhorhassians they had met so far, he wasn't the talkative type. That gave Jester several long minutes of uninterrupted ogling at the man's built figure. A life of mining had done things to him that should be illegal. She traced a path with her eyes up his bare spine, then along the thick shoulder to where his arms bulged.

Fjord shifted in the saddle in front of her and it knocked her out of her reverie. She felt her face turn purple with blush, she shouldn't think those things out here. Not when pressed up against Fjord's back, her hands around his waist to hold Yarnball's reigns. That was. . . private. She could wait until that night, when she would let those thoughts overwhelm her as she bit her own lip to keep from waking the others. But that was for later, now she had to find a way to push the thoughts of wrapping herself around those slick, sweaty muscles and riding him until she-

No.

Down, girl.

Usually when she felt this way, she would vent some of the tension by teasing Fjord. It helped to pass on some of that flutter in her stomach and that ache between her legs. Just take a chunk of that feeling, pack it into a ball of lust and throw it at him. So that's exactly what she did.

"So, Captain Tusktooth," she said, putting her chin on his shoulder. She didn't quite whisper, but did say it into his ear, and she doubted anyone could hear her. "It's been a while since Darktow. How have you been holding up?"

He tried to turn his head to look at her, but couldn't quite manage it where she was. He seemed nervous, like he always did when she made any sort of advances into his personal space. "What do you mean, Jester?"

"Weeeeeell, I'm pretty sure Avantika was your last lover, right?" she said in a tone that would not have been out of place when discussing the weather. "I've heard boys can, you know, start to build up a bit after a while. At least, that's what they would say when they wanted, you know. . ."

"Uh, Jester- wow. Thank you so much for your, uh, concern, but I am not in dire straits as far as that goes."

He spoke in that tone that was pleading for the conversation to end and dripping with embarrassment, so, of course, she put on her curious voice and pushed him a little further.

"So you found someone recently then, like since we've been in Xhorhas?"

"N- no, Jester. That whole thing about. . . building up, that just something-" He paused for a moment, then more firmly said, "That's just something that some men say to convince women to. . . do. . . things."

"To have sex."

He ran his palm from forehead to chin before replying. "Yes, that."

She let the moment stew for just long enough that he might think the conversation was over, then said, "So you take care of it yourself then."

Jester felt Fjord's shoulders slump forward as he sighed in defeat, conceding to this torture she had decided to put him through. On the one hand, she felt a little bad to be pushing him like this. On the other hand. . . she looked down, and it was practically _in_ her other hand, actually. She'd managed to excite him despite what seemed to be his best efforts, and his dick tented his trousers slightly, maybe a foot below where her hands held the reigns. He shifted again in the saddle, trying to make it less obvious.

A million thoughts ran through jester's head then. She had just managed to push that feeling of tension between her legs to the back of her mind by teasing Fjord. But now that she saw what she had wrought it came back, and way stronger than before.

And now she was more frustrated! Not only was her nightly relief so far away, but it was soooooo unfair that Fjord had been able to satisfy this feeling with Avantika but Jester still had to make do with her fingers and stifled moans in the dead of night.

And it wasn't that she was jealous of the sexy pirate lady at all, shut up! >:(

The sight of Durmaan the miner ahead caught her eye again. The taut muscles that rippled as he swayed from one foot to the other. He was built a bit top-heavy, his arms probably seeing the most action while he swung a pickaxe all day. . . almost a perfect mirror to that wench who had seduced Fjord right out from under her.

Never one to keep much of a level head when faced with strong emotion, she couldn't help but turn a bit accusatory. Still quiet, she said, "You know, I do think it's a little unfair though. You got to. . . to have those needs taken care of, and Beau and Keg, and now Nott and Yeza. But some of us are a little 'built up' too. Durmaan there, he said he would work for coin, and I have so much coin now. Perhaps he could help me."

Through clenched teeth Fjord said, "Look, a lot of what happened with Avantika was very much not my intention, but Jester _can you please hold the reigns higher up_?"

Jester looked down again. Apparently even with the angry tone, the talk of 'those needs' and being 'built up' had caused an even greater reaction in Fjord than before. His trousers tented significantly now, so much that the end of the reigns she held actually hung down and brushed against the head of his dick with each jostle of Yarnball's six legs.

She had been trying to make him jealous, and instead had just made him harder. A mix of rage and arousal coursed through the tiefling, and she decided that was the last straw. She wanted conflicting things at that moment; she wanted to hurt him, and to fuck him. To make him jealous as powerfully as she had been of Avantika, and also to finally cross that bridge with the half-orc into the land of carnal pleasures she had only read about and experimented with alone.

Truly whispering now, she tickled his ear with, "Fjord, you said this wasn't a problem! It looks like you haven't taken care of it in weeks. Maybe _I_ should help." She put Yarnball's reigns into one hand, and with the other she reached down. He breathed in a sharp breath and did not let it out.

She stopped just short of touching him, her hand around the tent in his trousers, and said, "Do you want me to stop, or to keep going?"

Jester had seen Fjord shy away from anything to do with promiscuity. Many times her teasing had been cut short by an abrupt exit on his part. But here he could not get away easily, and it was the first time they were both sure of a mutual arousal between them, and she could tell he was just so worked up by how she had been stoking his flames.

If he said to stop, she would stop. But she would also probably scream in frustration, and in hurt that some sea wench could seduce him when she couldn't, and she'd likely push him tumbling off of Yarnball with an Inflict Wounds to the back for good measure.

So quiet she could barely hear it, he said, "Keep going. Please."

She reached those last few inches, brushing his dick softly through his trousers. He did that thing again, sucking in air and then not breathing for a moment. She gripped around him but it quickly became apparent that his pants were in the way so she ran her hand along the fabric until she reached his swordbelt and the top button of his fly.

But Jester was not solely focused on his relief. In fact, her mind spun with what words to say to bring him to that point of jealous pain that she had been in. She mostly drew from the naughty books she'd been reading. As she undid the second button and his manhood popped free of its prison, she said, "Yes, it is quite unfair that you get to wet your whistle, while little old me is left with nothing but daydreams of big, strong, handsome hobgoblins. Maybe I _should_ see if gold can convince him to help me with my own needs." She wrapped her hand around his shaft now and gently stroked him once, from tip to base.

"Oh I can almost feel it now," she whispered as she ground herself into the small of his back. "Later tonight, I cast Pass Without Trace to sneak over to him without waking the rest of you. Press a bag of gold into his big, strong chest and then drag him away until we're out of earshot." She brought her hand up again, then began to stroke Fjord's dick to the slow rhythm of the moorbounder below them.

"Sure, I've read lots about what people do when their lust overtakes them, but I haven't done much myself. I would have to practice with him for a while. Maybe I would kneel before him and see if I could make him hard with just one hand. In fact, I bet my naked body would be enough. He would see the starlight glistening off the wetness between my legs. Do you think he would last long enough that I would need to use my mouth on him?"

Jester gradually picked up the pace as she wove her tale of a midnight tryst into Fjord's ear, and soon she felt wetness on her palm. It helped smooth her strokes and she grinned. He was probably close now.

"He looks pretty formidable from here though. I think it would take more than that, even. Once I slicked it up he would stop me. He would lay me down on the ground. He would spread my legs wide open and I would feel a bit nervous. Wouldn't you Fjord? If you were about to have your virginity taken by a handsome hobgoblin. But then he would lean down and ohhhhhh."

She caught herself grinding, against Fjord in front of her, against the saddle below, against anything. She forced a cough to try and pass off her moan as something innocuous. She quickly looked behind and saw that the others were talking amongst themselves, the light but constant wind across this stretch of Xhorhas seemed to have dispersed her momentary lapse of control. Realizing her hand had stopped in her panic, Jester began to move quickly up and down his shaft again.

"He would lean down between my legs and lick me, Fjord. He would devour me until I couldn't hold it in anymore and I howled in pleasure. Until I came all over his face. Only then would he climb on top of me. I'd feel his strong arms to either side, his muscular chest brushing against the tips of my breasts as he gently parted me around his member. He would go so slow at first so it wouldn't hurt, but soon I would be thrusting myself up against him. Burying him inside me. Oh it would feel so good, Fjord. It would feel so amazing when he burst inside me, when we finally came together, ohh when he properly mated me."

By now Jester's hand was rapidly polishing the dick that stood erect in the lap of the half-orc in front of her. As she got to the end of her fantasy she felt strands of his seed erupt and splatter across her thumb, her tightly gripping fingers, and the back of her hand. She slowed but the warm liquid continued to ooze out for a few more seconds.

Jester felt a certain satisfaction that she had been able to bring him to that point, but the thing that had started this whole ordeal had yet to be addressed. Her own body now fully demanded a release of its own, and there was no chance she was pushing it off until sundown anymore. She was soooooo close. She started whispering in Fjord's ear again as she retracted her hand from around the half-orc.

"Why wait until sunrise? The others don't seem to be paying us much attention. I bet I could send a message into his mind that would convince him to climb on behind me. Ooooohh, we could make a nice Jester sandwich." She made sure he felt her hand as she dove it into her pants. "I bet you would like that, wouldn't you, Fjord. Would you let me reach around and jerk you off while he slid into me from behind? I bet you would get off to me being fucked up against your back. Ummmph!"

She made sure to bite her lip as her tunnel contracted around her fingers, still covered with Fjord's seed.

"Oh yes, fill me up, Durmaan! Put your beautiful, strong hobgoblin baby inside me!" she whispered in Fjord's ear, knowing that it was really his seed that was inside her. It was all part of the fantasy, of course. It was getting her off trying to reach as far into Fjord's primal needs as she could, and it didn't really matter because there were very simple magics that would prevent anything from actually taking. But that wasn't what was going through Jester's mind as she reveled in the make-believe and pleasure coursed through her core.

A few minutes later, as she came down from her rush of endorphins, Jester realized she still had her hand down the front of her pants and somewhat sheepishly took it out. Somehow Yarnball had kept them following behind Durmaan despite not really being controlled for some time. And Fjord seemed to have cleaned the mess off of himself with a cantrip.

It was somewhat awkward after that, but Jester broke the silence to whisper one last time in Fjord's ear:

"Can you clean my hand too? It's kind of sticky."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mid-story emoji, but. . . I mean if that's not accurate Jester then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
